Red Rose
by Azazel013
Summary: Warning: OOC, fem Ciel, one shot(?) Langung baca aja fict saya ( /)


Mawar merah

Mawar merah, sering dilambangkan sebagai bunga yang paling disukuai oleh para kaum hawa, termasuk gadis berambut kelabu yang satu ini. Bisa dibilang, gadis itu sangat menyukai bunga jenis ini.

Gadis berambut kelabu itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, gadis yang saat ini duduk diatas kursi rodanya sambil menjaga toko bunga yang tergolong kecil dibanding toko-toko lain yang ada dijalan itu. Walaupun keadaannya yang tidak sempurna, atau bisa dibilang ia cacat, Ciel tidak pernah pantang menyerah. Ia terlihat tegar, dan tersenyum sambil menawarkan bunga-bunganya pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tidak jarang, orang-orang mampir ke toko kecilnya dan membeli bunganya hanya karena perasaan iba, melihat gadis yang belum genap berusia 17 tahun tersebut menawakan bunganya pada mereka. Walaupun begitu, Ciel bukanlah pribadi yang ingin dikasihani. Menurutnya, ia cukup kuat untuk menghidupi dirinya yang tidak lagi memiliki orangtua. Sejak kecil, Ciel tidak mengetahui siapa dan seperti apa rupa kedua orangtuanya. Yang ia tau, Ciel dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh seorang wanita tua yang sering ia sebut 'nenek'.

"Bagaimana Ciel?" wanita tua itu tersenyum pada gadis dengan rambut kelabu yang menjuntai hingga pinggangnya.

"Ah, hari ini lumayan banyak yang membeli bunga Nek!" Ciel tersenyum pada wanita yang sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu keras menjaga toko, kau juga harus belajar untuk sekolahmu" nasehat sang nenek, yang mendapat senyum manis dari Ciel sebagai tanggapannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Sudah selesai kok tugasnya" jawab Ciel. Walaupun Ciel itu sibuk mencari uang untuk menghidupi sang nenek dan dirinya, Ciel tergolong murid yang pandai disekolahnya. Gadis itu selalu mendapat ranking , dan itu cukup membuat sang nenek bangga padanya. Walaupun begitu, tidak sedikit gadis-gadis lain disekolah yang memanfaatkan kepintaran Ciel untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Lalu, jika Ciel menolak, gadis-gadis itu pasti akan mendorong kursi roda Ciel hingga gadis berambut kelabu itu terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi Ciel tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada neneknya, takut jika wanita itu cemas.

"Baguslah..." sang nenek tersenyum. Ia mengusap helaian halus rambut kelabu tersebut. "Oh ya Ciel, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Kau juga pasti sangat lelah menjaga toko sepanjang hari"

Memangnya Ciel tidak kesekolah? Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab karena hari ini hari minggu. Semua sekolah didunia ini pasti libur saat hari minggu, bukan begitu?

Biasanya Ciel akan enjaga toko saat ia baru saja pulang sekolah, dan saat akhir pekan atau hari libur seperti ini, gadis itu akan menjaga toko mulai dari pagi hingga senja.

"Ah, tak apa kok Nek. Jika dirumah terus, aku bosan" Ciel tersenyum, "Lagipula, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, membuatku dapat melihat bagaimana rasanya berjalan itu" bohong jika mengatakan Ciel tidak iri pada orang-orang itu. Sebagai manusia yang sealu memiliki kekurangan, Ciel juga memiliki kekurangan. Walaupun gadis itu tegar, dan bisa dibilang memiliki paras yang cantik, tapi siapa coba yang mau duduk diatas kursi roda? Dan tentu saja, Ciel sangat ingin merasakan yang namanya berjalan. Rasanya itu seperti impian dan cita-cita bagi Ciel.

Ya, seandainya ia dapat berjalan... pasti teman-temannya tidak akan memperlakukan dirinya dengan seenaknya seperti ini...

Tanpa terasa, langit senja telah telah berganti malam yang gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan dinyalakan, untuk menerangi jalan-jalan di London. Wlaupun malam telah tiba, jalan disini tidak sepi dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Entah itu para pekerja yang baru saja pulang dari kantor, atau para remaja-remaja yang keluar untuk pergi bersama temannya atau yang sedang berpacaran. Semuanya membaur, mengsi jalanan kota London.

Dipinggir sebuah jalan, tampak seorang gadis dengan kursi rodanya, sedang membereskan toko kecil yang sudah tutup tersebut. Ditemani sang nenek, Ciel pulang ke rumah sederhana yang letaknya tidak jauh dari jalan tersebut. Ya, rumah dengan cat putih itu memang sederhana, tapi cukup untuk melindungi gadis lumpuh dan wanita tua itu.

Dengan dibantu sang nenek menaiki tangga depan rumah, Ciel akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut. Hanya terdapat 2 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dan satu ruangan yang lebih besar untuk ruang tamu bercampur dengan dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal disana, jadi mereka tidak perlu rumah yang terlalu luas.

Sang nenek, dengan sigap mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat makan malam mereka. Dengan bantuan dari Ciel, sang nenek membuat spagetti dengan saus cream yang tampak lezat. Spagetti itu disajikan diatas meja kecil dengan 2 kursi, dan vas berisi bunga Lily ditengahnya.

"Selamat makan" gadis berambut kelabu itu tampak antusias melihat hidangan makan malam yang begitu lezat. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum, menatap tingkah Ciel yang begitu manis.

"Hmmm~ masakan nenek memang enak!" puji Ciel sambil memakan sagettinya.

"Itu juga karena bantuan Ciel"

Dan makan malam berlangsung dengan hikmat dan hening.

Setelah makan malam yang berlangsung dengan hikmat itu, sang nenek yang tadinya ingin membereskan peralatan makan mereka, segera dicegah oleh Ciel. Gadis itu tersenyum kearah wanita itu, "Biar aku saja Nek, aki yakin nenek pasti butuh istirahat. Apalagi, besok aku tidak bisa menemani nenek seharian di toko bunga" ujar Ciel lembut.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Ciel..." sang nenek beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya, sementara Ciel mencuci piring pada wastafel yang ada di counter dapur.

Ah, gadis yang baik, pikir neneknya saat berada di kamarnya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, sang nenek mengintip punggung ringkih tersebut.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil porche hitam meaju cepat menembus jalanan London yang cukup sepi -karena lebih banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki. Seorang pemuda berambut raven mengendarai mobil tersebut.

Sebuah dering ponsel apple milik raven menginterupsi keheningan didalam mobil. Sang raven berdecak kesal, menatap layar ponsel yang bertuliskan 'Nenek sihir'. Dengan enggan, pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun itu menggeser layar ponsel miliknya. Pria itu tidak perlu

"Sebastian" sebuah suara seorang wanita terdengar dari seberang sana. Sementara pemuda raven yang dipanggil Sebastian itu hanya mendesah pelan, "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara dingin, seakan-akan ia membenci wanita itu.

"Ah Dear, kau tidak perlu membenciku seperti itu" Wanita itu berbicara pada pria dengan rambut hitam belah tengah dengan gaya harajuku tersebut. "Bagaimanapun, aku adalah istri ayahmu, sekaligus bibimu" wanita itu berbicara lagi, membuat pemilik ruby itu merasa muak. Sungguh, ia tidak suka dengan wanita ini. Wanita yang menikahi suami dari kakaknya sendiri, tidak lama setelah sang kakak meninggal. Saat kejadian itu memang usia Sebastian sangat muda, mungkin sekitar 10 tahun.

"Ya ya, aku tau... kau tak perlu mengatakannya berkali-kali juga aku sudah tau" desah Sebastian. Sebenarnya, Sebastian tidak terlalu membenci wanita itu. Ia sendiri tau jika ibu tiri sekaligus bibinya itu sangat menyayanginya, seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi... entah kenapa Sebastian masih belum dapat menerima jika bibinya menikah dengan ayahnya, tidak lama setelah ibunya meninggal karena leukimia yang dideritanya.

"Hahaha, kau sangat lucu" wanita itu tertawa riang, sementara Sebastian menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. "Oh iya, bagaimana kencanmu hari ini? Lancar?"

Kedua ruby Sebastian tidak bisa lepas dari jalanan sepi kota London. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap konsentrasi pada jalan didepannya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan gadis itu" Sebastian mendesah, mengingat kejadian siang tadi saat ia -terpaksa- menemani putri rekan bisnis ayahnya -yang tidak bisa dibilang kencan.

"Heh?! Kenapa begitu?"

"Sikapnya kekanak-kanakan sekali, membuatku risih" Sebastian mendesah sekali lagi, mengingat gadis itu menarik-narik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam toko pakaian mahal -dan beberapa kali gadis itu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Sebastian.

"Huh~ kau ini... mentang-mentang kau itu tumbuh jadi pria tampan, jangan pilih-pilih juga dong" Sebastian spechless. Wanita itu... tidak pernah berhenti menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. "Ah, sudah dulu ya Dear, ayahmu memanggil"

Sebelum sambungan telepon terputus, Sebastian sempat mengucapkan sesuatu pada ibu tirinya, "Jangan bilang-bilang pada ayah tentang ini" nada bicara Sebastian terdengar seperti ancaman, tapi wanita itu hanya tertawa.

"Tentu saja~ bye Dear"

**Beep**

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Sebastian menyalakan lagu 'Soundless Voice' (Dan saya baru tau jika Sebastian suka lagu anime #plak), lagu yang sering ia dengar. Bisa dibilang pria itu suka dengan lagu ini.

Dan lagu itu menemani malam penuh hening didalam mobilnya yang melesat melewati sebuah perumahan sederhana -sebagai jalan alternatif karena jalan raya yang mulai macet. Ya, Sebastian sendiri sering lewat jalan ini disaat jalan raya macet.

Sementara itu, di seberang jalan, berdiri sosok gadis berambut kelabu yang tergrai panjang dengan kursi rodanya. Sebastian yang melaju cepat, tidak dapat menyadari gadis yang akan menyebrang tersebut. Alhasil, dalam jarak sekitar 3 meter, ia menginjak pedal remnya menimbulkan suara antara roda yang bergesekan dengan aspal.

Sebastian yang merasa menabrak seseorang, langsung keluar dari mobilnya, memeriksa keadaan gads itu. Untungnya, gadis itu tidak apa-apa, hanya luka beset karena terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"Uh, kau tak apa?" kedua ruby Sebastian menatap gadis surai kelabu tersebut. Tangannya mengusap darah pada pelipisnya.

"Ah, aku tak apa" gadis itu tersenyum, membuat Sebastian membeku sejenak. Senyum itu...mengingatkannya akan ibunya...

"Umm... tapi bisakah anda membantuku untuk duduk dikursi roda lagi?" gadis itu meminta tolong dengan sopan.

"Ah! Baiklah!" Dengan sigap, Sebastian merengkuh tubuh ringkih gadis itu, dan membawanya duduk diatas kursi rodanya. "Kau... terluka?" Sebastian tampak cemas, tapi dengan segera gadis itu memberikan senyumnya, seakan agara Sebastian tidak cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali jangan mengebut lagi" gadis itu mengingatkan dengan lembut. "Ah, terimakasih atas pertolongannya... aku harus pulang" gadis itu tersenyum lalu, "Kau butuh bantuan untuk menaiki tangga itu?" Sebastian bertanya dengan setengah berteriak kanrena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Dan semua berakhir dengan Sebastian membantu gadis itu menaiki tangga depan rumahnya. Gadis itu tampak merona. Ia benci jika harus mengandalkan orang lain karena keadaanya ini, tapi bagaimana pun ia harus berterimakasih pada pemuda dihadapannya, "Terimakasih... ah, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan keadaanku seperti ini" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf jika aku merepotkan" gumamnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku yang harus meminta maaf karena hampir menabrakmu tadi" Sebastian tersenyum -pada akhirnya.

"Um... kau mau mampir?" tawar gadis itu dengan ragu.

"Tak usah, aku harus segera pulang" jawab Sebastian. Sebelum ia pergi dari rumah -yang jauh- lebih sederhana dari rumahnya itu, Sebastian sempat berpamitan pada sang gadis, "Sampai jumpa, senang bertemu dengan anda nona" Sebastian tersenyum, lalu berjalan kembali masuk kedalam mobil porsche yang terparkir tepat ditengah jalan perumahan tersebut. Untungnya, jalan yang ada di perumahan itu sepi, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang memprotes karena perilaku seenaknya saja dari Sebastian yang memarkir kendaraannya sembarangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu menatap mobil porsche hitam itu kembali melesat.

Sementara itu, didalam mobil, lagu yang Sebastian putar tadi telah berganti dengan lagu lain -karena tadi Sebastian lupa mempause lagu tersebut.

Ah, Sebastian jadi ingat kedua manik azure sedalam lautan tersebut, bagaikan sebuah batu sapphire yang indah. Rambut berwarna dark blue navy itu tergerai idah, dengan ujung rambutnya yang sedikit ikal. Kulitnya putih, seputih porselin dengan wajah yang mungil bak sebuah boneka. Dan senyum itu... senyum yang sama dengan senyum terakhir sang ibu sebelum ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Bodohnya aku tidak menanyakan namanya..." tanpa sadar, Sebastian bergumam sambil tersenyum. Walaupun ia sibuk menyetir mobil porsche nya, pikirannya masih melayang pada gadis itu.

Siapa namanya, ia sekolah dimana, apa warna favoritnya, lagu favoritnya, bunga favoritnya... Rasanya Sebastian ingin menanyakan semua hal itu.

Tanpa sadar, mobil Sebastian telah sampai didepan pintu gerbang sebuah manison besar. Secara otomatis, gerbang itu terbuka dan Sebastian menyetir mobilnya masuk kedalam halaman depan yang langsung disambut oleh air mancur dengan patung anak kecil yang memegang sebuah kendi (Atau apalah itu namanya -_-). Rumah -atau manison- itu tampak mewah dengan taman yang dihiasi bunga-bunga pada bagian depannya.

Sebastian telah memarkirkan mobil porsche hitamnya didalam garasi.

Pemuda itu lalu keluar, dan mengunci mobil tersebut.

Saat Sebastian masuk kedalam manisonnya, ia telah disambut oleh beberapa maidnya. Para maid itu membungkuk, memberi hormat pada sang tuan muda, "Selamat datang young master" kata para maid tersebut bersamaan.

Tanpa memandang, atau bahkan melirik kearah para maidnya, Sebatian melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sebastian merebahkan diri diatas kasur berukuran king size dengan sprei berwarna hitam bermotif putih, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kedua ruby Sebastian menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya masih terbayang tentang gadis itu. Entah kenapa, Sebastian merasa... iba(?) pada gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sebastian bertemu dengan gadis yang begitu apa adanya. Menurutnya gadis itu tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang mementingkan kecantikan mereka, melainkan gadis itu tampak cantik apa adanya. Tidak perlu make-up tebal ataupun baju-baju mewah, gadis itu tampak lebih cantik dengan dandanan sederhana.

Tanpa sadar karena terus memikirkan gadis itu, Sebastian terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kota London. Disebuah taman kecil yang penuh dengan bunga, tampak gadis berambut kelabu yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunganya.

Pada pagi hari, sebelum berangkat ke sekolahnya, Ciel menyempatkan diri untuk menyiram bunga-bunganya agar tetap segar. Selain menjaga toko bunga milik sang nenek, gadis itu mempunyai hobi merawat bunga, terutama mawar merah, karena itu adalah bunga favoritnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyiram bunga itu, nanti kau malah terlambat Ciel" sang nenek berdiri di teras belakang, menatap gadis dengan kursi roda itu menyiram tanamannya.

"Tak apa nek, aku senang melihat bunga-bunga ini" gadis itu tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya, sebelum berangkat, ini bekalmu" sang nenek memberikan kotak makan berwarna biru muda. Ciel tersenyum saat menerima kotak tersebut, "Terimakasih Nek, aku sangat senang" gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Ciel pergi kesekolah dulu ya Nek!" ujar gadis itu sambil membawa kursi rodanya menuju ke sekolah. Seperti rutinitas yang ia lakukan.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Ciel pergi kesekolah dengan berjalan -maksud saya membawa kursi rodanya ke sekolah. Butuh waktu yang -cukup- lama untuk Ciel berangkat dari rumahnya menuju ke sekolahnya, London academy Highschool, mungkin sekitar 30 menit. Maklum, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menghemat biaya dengan menggunakan kursi rodanya, dibanding menghabiskan biaya jika harus naik angkutan umum seperti kereta atau bus. Apalagi, kondisinya yang tidak bisa berjalan akan semakin menyulitkannya untuk naik angkutan umum. Kondisi ini juga yang membuat Ciel menjadi bahan tertawaan para teman-temannya, terutama gadis-gadis yang iri padanya (mungkin karena Ciel cantik). Tapi tidak sedikit juga, teman wanita dan pria yang iba dengannya, dan ingin berteman dengannya.

(berikut adalah penjelasan sedikit tentang sekolah Ciel ^^/)

London Academy Highschool adalah sekolah ternama yang ada di London. Semua muris disana tergolong berasal dari keluarga yang mampu dan memiliki otak cerdas. Yah, hanya beberapa yang berasal dari keluarga miskin -contohnya Ciel-, yang mendapat biaya siswa untuk masuk kesekolah itu. Tapi pada intinya, hanya orang yang memiliki otak cerdas atau memiliki harta yang banyak lah yang mampu masuk ke sekolah ini. Jika tidak mempunyai salah satu atau kedua-duanya, jangan harap bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Fasilitas yang murid-murid dapat pun tidak sembarangan, karena sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas kelas musik yang lengkap dengan grand piani, kolam renang indoor, tempat gym, lapangan golf dan lapangan kuda untuk ekstra golf dan berkuda, juga terdapat rumah kaca, dan cafe yang ada didalam sekolah tersebut. Jadi tidak heran jika yang sekolah disini adalah yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Beruntungnya, walaupun Ciel tidak tergolong mampu untuk membayar uang sekolah disini, gadis itu mendapat biaya siswa yang membuat ia hanya perlu membayar 30 persen dari uang sekolahnya. Sungguh beruntung bukan?

-back to story-

Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya, memandang heran kearah sekumpulan remaja-remaja dengan memakai seragam -yang terdiri kemeja putih, jas biru tua dengan rok/ celana hijau kotak-kotak dan dasi hitam- yang sama dengannya, sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Gadis itu menghampiri kerumunan -yang lebih dominan dengan remaja putri-, berusaha melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Alhasil, gadis itu tidak bisa melihat sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan acuh, Ciel masuk kedalam kelasnya, tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan tadi.

"Hei Ciel" panggil gadis bersurai blonde dengan iris biru langit. Sebut saja ia Alois, salah satu sahabatnya dikelas.

Ciel yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh kearah gadis itu. "kau sudah dengar? Jika putra tunggal dari keluarga Michaelis akan sekolah disini!" Dengan antusiasnya, Alois bercerita pada Ciel.

Ciel yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ehm, aku tidak mengerti masalah 'Michaelis' atau apalah itu" Ciel menanggapinya dengan tidak peduli. Lagipula apa pedulinya ia, sang penjual bunga, dengan keluarga kaya seperti Michaelis dan sebagainya itu?

"Ah kau ini!" Alois menjambak surai blonde nya, frustasi berbicara dengan gadis lugu didepannya itu.

"Tentu saja ia tidak tau, bukankah ia anak tukang bunga?" salah seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja lewat, mengomentari Ciel. "Ah! bukankah ia tidak punya orangtua?" salah seorang gadis lain menambahkan.

Bisikan gadis-gadis itu membuat Alois terbakar oleh emosi, "Dasar nenek sihir!" seru Alois sewot, sementara gadis blonde itu ditahan oleh Ciel.

"Sudahlah Alois, nyatanya aku juga tidak tau" Ciel berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tapi Ciel-" sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, bel masuk telah berbunyi. Mau tidak mau gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya, menyiapkan buku pelajaran pada jam pertama. Begitu juga Ciel. Gadis itu tampak tenang, walaupun ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari beberapa gadis.

Ciel sungguh beruntung, tempat duduknya berada disebelah jendela. Dengan begitu, Cjel dapat memandang keluar jendela saat gadis-gadis itu menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ya, ia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya gadis miskin yang pintar, sehingga mendapat diskon. Selain itu, tidak ada untungnya mencari masalah dengan mereka. Itu sama saja dengan membuat neneknya akan lebih kerepotan, dan ia tidak ingin itu. Lebih baik Ciel di cemooh, dibanding ia harus merepotkan neneknya yang selama ini merawat dan membesarkannya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Ciel menghabiskan waktu dengan mencatat semua materi yang diterangkan oleh guru di depan, sambil sesekali menatap keluar jendela saat ia mulai jenuh dan bosan.

Ah, memandang mawar merah yang tumbuh dihalaman sekolah, mengingatkan Ciel akan kedua orb ruby pemuda semalam.

Tanpa sadar, mata pelajaran jam pertama telah selesai, berganti mata pelajaran selanjutnya, hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong menuju kafetaria, meninggalkan sosok kelabu didalam kelas dengan ditemani gadis blonde.

"Akhirnya nenek-nenek sihir itu pergi juga" Alois menghela nafas, melihat gadis-gadis -yang suka mencemooh Ciel- tadi keluar bersamaan dengan murid lainnya.

"Hahaha" Ciel tertawa pelan, "Kau pasti sangat senang pada mereka" Ciel menyindir sahabatnya itu.

"ah, kau ini" Alois membuang muknya.

Hening.

Ciel mengelurkan kotak makan berwarna biru mudanya, lalu gadis itu menatap Alois sejenak, "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Ciel menaikan sebelah alisnya, melihat Alois yang hanya berdiri didepan mejanya sambil menatap Ciel.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal, dan aku malas ke kafetaria yang penuh oleh lautan manusia tersebut" Alois menghela nafas.

"Jadi?" Ciel masih memandang Alois dengan tatapan bertanya.

"um... itu... ano Ciel..." Alois memainkn jari-jarinya, sementara senyum mengembang pada bibir Ciel. Ah, tidak perlu Alois katakan saja Ciel sudah tau maksudnya.

"Ini" Ciel memberi nasi kepal buatan neneknya pada Alois, sementara gadis blonde itu tampak berseri-seri saat medapat bantuan(?) dari Ciel.

"Ah Ciel~ Kau teman yang baik~~" Alois memeluk gadis kelabu tersebut, sementara yang dipeluk berusaha melepas pelukan hangat dari sang sahabat.

"S-sesak..." Ciel bergumam sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Alois.

"Ah maaf" Alois menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan mereka pun menyelesaikan makan siang mereka didalam kelas, hingga bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

Lambat laun, para siswa siswi masuk kembali kedalam kelas untuk melanjutkan mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Yah, walaupun beberapa dari mereka -terutama murid laki-laki- merasa istirahat tadi belum cukup. Sang guru mata pelajaran itu akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas, disabut dengan murid-murid yang berdiri -kecuali Ciel- memberi hormat pada sang guru, lalu mereka duduk saat sang guru mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai, hingga bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan anak-anak" sang guru berkata sambil disambut dengan sorakan dari murid-murid yang tidak sabar untuk pulang. Berbeda dengan anak-anak lain, Ciel dengan santainya membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas biru toskanya.

"Ah Ciel, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko karena aku ada les biola" Alois tampak menyesal, dan dijawab oleh senyum dari gadis yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa kesana sendiri" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"terimlasih! Ah iya, supirku sudah menunggu diluar, sampai jumpa!" gadis blonde itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Ciel seorang diri didalam kelas itu.

Ciel menghela nafas, mentap punggung Alois yang menghilang dibalik pintu kelas yang terbuka. Yah, Ciel hanya merasa iri. Aloi... dan gadis-gadis lain... mereka dapat berlari, dan memiliki orang tua yang menyayangi mereka. Sedangkan Ciel? Bohong jika Ciel mengatakan bahwa ia tidak iri, karena pada kenyataannya ia selalu iri melihat orang-orang yang dapat berjalan.

"Hah.." Ciel menghela nafas sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Ia meneusuri koridor kelas, dan sampai pada halaman depan sekolah.

"Hei Ciel!" seru beberapa orang gadis yang menghalangi jalannya. Ciel yang merasa jalannya terhalangi, ia menatap gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Umm.. kalian mau apa?" tanya Ciel agak gugup, takut jika mereka melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Hahahaha!" mereka semua tertawa melihat Ciel yang gugup. Dengan seenaknya, mereka melempar buku catatan mereka kerah Ciel, "Kerjakan PR kami!" perintah salah satu dari mereka, lalu dilanjutkan dengan tawa saat melihat betapa tidak berdayanya Ciel dihadapan mereka.

"T-tapi..."

"Kau tak mau? Baikah!" mereka mulai mengambil posisi untuk mendorong kursi roda itu, dan Ciel pun terjatub dari kursi rodanya. Kejadian itu cukup mengusik perhatian murid-murid yang lain, tapi tidak lama setelah itu, mereka kembali meneruskan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi disana. Sungguh ironis memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Tidak seorangpun yang membantu Ciel, dan mereka justru tidak menganggap kejadian itu.

"Ugh..." gadis itu merintih kesakitan saat lututnya berdarah karena menatap aspal.

"Hahahaha" gadis-gadis itu tertawa, tanpa ada yang memperhatikan aksi bully tersebut. Mungkin hanya beberapa anak yang ada disana, tapi mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan Ciel.

"Rasakan itu" desis salah satu dari mereka. Sementara yang lain menimpali dengan melempar buku mereka kearah gadis kelabu itu, tapi aksinya berhenti saat sebuah tangan menggenggam erat lengan salah satu gadis itu. Genggaman tangan itu jauh lebih kuat dari gadis itu, jadi ia tidak bisa melempari gadis kelabu malang itu.

Mereka semua -tidak dengan Ciel yang masih merintih kesakitan- terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sungguh berani mengganggu aktifitas mereka.

"A-anda..."

"Tidak baik membully murid lain, jadi aku peringatkan jangan lakukan itu lagi" suara bariton itu, sepertinya Ciel pernah mendengarnya. Sebuah suara dingin dan tajam.

Kedua azure Ciel membulat, menatap sosok pemuda bersurai raven. (Hayo tebak siapa~)

"C-claude?" Ciel menatap seniornya terkejut. (Belum saatnya Sebastian keluar~)

"Sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi dan jangan ganggu Ciel lagi, atau..." jeda sejenak, "Aku akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada kepala sekolah" kata Claude dingin, sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Dan perkataan Claude itu berhasil membuat gadis itu membungkuk sambil bergumam 'maaf' padanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ciel yang masih tersungkur ditanah.

"Ah, coba saja aku tidak datang, kau masih mau mengerjakan tugas mereka?" Claude membantu gadis surai kelabu untuk duduk dikursi rodanya lagi.

"Ya begitulah... memang, aku harus apa?" Ciel menatap sendu. Memang, selama ini ia tidak bisa melawan perintah gadis-gadis itu. Jika ia membantah mereka, kejadiannya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Laporkan saja mereka ke kepala sekolah" jawab Claude sambil mendorong kursi roda Ciel.

"Tidak semudah itu... lagipula nenek akan tau dan ia pasti semakin khawatir padaku" Claude dapat melihat ekspresi sedih dari gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Entah apa yang mempertemukan Claude -yang notabene berasal dari keluarga kaya- dengan Ciel -yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan-. Claude sendiri sudah menganggap Ciel seperti adik perempuannya semdiri, begitu juga Ciel. Walaupun status memisahkan mereka, tapi Claude tetap berteman pada Ciel.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengurus mereka. Bagaimana?" tawar Claude sembari mendorong kursi roda Ciel menyusuri jalanan, menuju ke toko bunga milik Ciel.

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka memaksa mereka dengan cara kekerasan" Ciel menolak tawaran Claude tegas, membuat sebuah reaksi tak terduga dari pemuda yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Sudah kuduga, kau bukan tipe gadis seperti mereka" Claude tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua telah sampai di toko bunga milik Ciel. Tampak seorang wanita tua sedang sibuk membungkus rangkaian bunga mawar merah, mungkin itu pesanan dari pelanggannya.

Menyadari kedatangan dua remaja didepannya, nenek itu tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua. "Ah Claude, terimakasih telah mengantar Ciel" wanita itu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Tidak apa kok Bi, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Bibi" pemuda itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Oh ya Nek, ini pesanan siapa?" Ciel bertanya menatap setumpukan bunga mawar merah sambil membantu sang nenek membungkus mawar-mawar itu.

"Oh ini? Tadi seorang pemuda memesan untuk membungkus sebuah buket bunga" jelas sang nenek. "Oh iya, biarkan nenek yang mengurus ini. Kau hanya layani pembeli yang lain saja" timpalnya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Ciel.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Claude pada Ciel yang sedang mengambil bunga lily untuk seorang pembeli.

"Tidak perlu"

"Kau yakin tidak butuh orang yang mempromosikan bunga disini?" pemuda itu menyeringai, dan berhasil mendapatkan tatapan kematian dari sang gadis. Ya, jika di ingat lagi, Ciel hampir kesusahan karena Claude. Bukannya membantu, justru pemuda itu membuat rusuh di toko bunganya yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Memang apa yang terjadi?

Jawabannya adalah, saat itu banyak gadis-gadis -atau sebut saja fansgirl- yang mnyerbu toko tersebut akibat pesona Claude. Memang sih, banyak bunga yang laku terjual, tapi tidak sedikit bunga yang rusak akibat injakan dari gadis-hadis tersebut. Ciel yang mengetahui hal itu, bersumpah tidak akan menyuruh sahabatnya untuk tebar pesona disini lagi.

"Tidak akan" Ciel berkata tegas, setelah pembeli tadi berlalu.

"Hahaha, maaf soal yang waktu itu. Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka akan merusak bunga disini" Claude tampak menyesal, walaupun diselingi dengan gelak tawa.

"Huh" dengus Ciel.

Tidak lama setelah itu, sosok pemuda raven memasuki toko bunga tersebut.

Ciel tampak shock, melihat siapa yang datang. Kedua ruby dan sapphire saling bertemu, membuat pancaran tersendiri yang dirasakan oleh Claude. Tidak jauh berbeda dari Ciel, Sebastian juga shock atau mungkin senang(?).

Baik Ciel maupun Sebastian tidak menyangka jika keduanya dapat bertemu disini. Ciel semdiri tidak menyangka jika ia bertemu pemuda itu di tokonya, sementara Sebastian tidak tau jika gadis kelabu itu penjual bunga.

Entah kenapa, keduanya seperti berada didalam dunia mereka, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Claude.

"Oh ini nak, bunganya sudah jadi" tiba-tiba suara sang Nenek membuyarkan kebekuan diantara mereka.

"Ah, terimakasih" pemuda yang diketahui Sebastian tersebut, menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap. Ah, padahal bunga ini untuk gadis kelabu yang ada dihadapannya, pikir Sebastian. Tapi mungkinkah ia memberi gadis itu bunga yang ia beli dari tokonya sendiri?

"Hei Seb, kau kenal Ciel?" Claude yang sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Namanya Ciel?" kali ini kedua crimson Sebastian beralih pada gold milik Claude.

"Wah Ciel, kau cepat mendapat teman rupanya" sang nenek tersenyum mengusap helai kelabu gadis itu, sementara yang diusap hanya spechless. Ciel sendiri masih tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kalau begitu, nenek tinggal kedalam dulu ya. Silahkan mengobrol" Wanita tua itu beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan tiga remaja itu.

"Jadi namamu Ciel?" Sebastian bertanya sambil menatap gadis yang duduk diatas kursi rodanya itu.

Ciel hanya mengangguk, "Lalu... um... Claude, kau kenal dia?" Ciel tampak bingung memanggil nama pemuda pemilik crimson tersebut.

"Ah, namaku Sebastian" Sebastian memperkenalkan diri lalu tersenyum lembut, membuat pipi Ciel sedikit merona.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Claude menatap Ciel, lalu beralih pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yah... mungkin itu kecelakaan" Sebastian tampak membungkuk dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' pada Ciel, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah.

"Tidak apa, lagipula itu hanya kecelakaan" desah Ciel.

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi? Curang rasanya aku jadi pihak yang satu-satunya tidak mengerti apa-apa" Claude berkacak pinggang, sementara Ciel hanya tersenyum geli. Pemuda stoic seperti Claude, ternyata bisa kesal juga, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, mumpung kalian disini, mau minum teh sebentar di cafe sebelah? Aku yang teraktir!" Ciel tersenyum pada kedua pemuda yang memiliki rupa bagaikan model tersebut. Jika ada fansgirl lewat, mereka pasti akan mengejar Ciel karena bisa ngobrol dengan kedua pria bertampang rupawan tersebut.

"Ah, tidak baik membiarkan seorang lady mentraktir kami" Sebastian angkat bicara yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Claude.

"Tidak apa! Karena Sebastian teman Claude, itu berarti temanku juga!" senyum manis Ciel berhasil membuat Sebastian membeku sejenak, dan dapat pemyda itu rasakan lehernya terasa panas.

"Baiklah"

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga saat ini.

Sebastian dan Claude duduk berseblahan disebuah sofa, sementara Ciel duduk sendiri di atas kursi rodanya. Mereka bertiga berada disebuah cafe yang ditata minimalis, dengan cat dinding berwarna putih gading, beberapa meja dan kursi, tidak lupa dengan beberapa tanaman yang menghiasi cafe tersebut. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang teretak didekat jendela cafe, menampakan keatamaian jalanan kota London saat itu.

Kedua iris bagaikan ruby Sebastian, menatap buket bunga mawar yang ia bawa. Ah, bunga ini untuk Ciel... tapi mungkinkah pemuda itu memberi gadis itu sekarang?

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tawar Ciel sambil membuka buku menu. Gadis itu tampak memilih pesanannya, "Hmm... sepertinya aku akan memesan milk shake, lalu kalian?" Ciel menatap pelayan itu sejenak, lalu pandangannya beralih pada kedua pemuda didepannya.

"Aku mau cappucino saja" Claude membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lalu Sebastian sendiri?" Ciel menatap pemuda itu, "Black tea" jawab Sebastian singkat. Ah, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya pemuda itu sedang gugup saat ini.

Oh, seorang Sebastian Michaelis gugup? Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi itulah yang dirasakan pemuda pemilik crimson tersebut.

"Hei Seb, kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya" Claude angkat bicara. Kedua gold miliknya menatap setiap sudut wajah Sebastian, mengamati ekspresi sahabatnya itu. "Lalu bunga itu untuk siapa?" Claude menatap Sebastian yang masih memegangi buket bunganya.

"..." Ciel hanya diam. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh ikut campur dalam pembicaraan mereka, apalagi Ciel adalah orang luar disini.

"Sebenarnya, aku membeli bunga ini untuk Ciel..." Ciel yang baru meneguk milk shake pesanannya, tersedak karena shock.

"Ah, maaf jika itu membuatmu shock" Sebastian memberikan gadis itu air putih, dan saat Ciel mulai tenang, Sebastian melanjutkan "Itu hanya sebagai permintaan maafku, jadi..." jeda sejenak, "Bunga ini untukmu..." Sebastian memberi buket bunga mawar merah itu kepada Ciel.

Dapat terlihat pancaran azure Ciel yang merefleksikan buket bunga yang diberikan Sebastian. Mawar merah. Pemuda itu memberinya bunga yang paling Ciel sukai, yaitu mawar merah. Bahkan sangking sukanya, Ciel bahkan memenuhi kamarnya dengan mawar jenis ini. Tidaj hanya itu, kebun Ciel semuanya ditanami dengan mawar merah. Bisa dibilang gadis itu terobsesi pada mawar merah.

Dengan wajah merona, Ciel menerima rangkaian bunga itu. "T-terimakasih" gadis itu tampak manis dengan wajah yang tersiou malu.

Ah, benar-benar manis seperti kucing, pikir Sebastian.

"Ehem!" Claude sengaja berdehem, seakan ingin mengingatkan kedua sejoli itu bahwa ada dia disini. Memangnya dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua, apa?

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ciel dan Sebastian kembali pada posisi mereka semula.

Ciel menatap bunga mawar tersebut. Ya, walaupun itu bunga dari tokonya sendiri, tapi Ciel tetap suka. Bunga ini... bunga yang ia rawat dengan susah payah.

"oh iya, jadi... Ciel itu sekolah di London academy juga?" Sebastian menatap gadis itu yang masih memakai seragam sekolah SMA ternama itu.

"Iya, hahaha aku sangat beruntung dapat masuk ke sekolah itu" Ciel tersenyum canggung. "Ehm, jadi Claude dan..." Ciel tidak tau nama belakang Sebstian,

"Sebastian saja" pria itu melanjutkan dengam senyum ramah, membuat gadis manapun akan merona karena mendapat senyuman darinya.

"Ah iya, jadi sudah berapa lama Sebastian dekat dengan Claude?" gadis itu tersenyum sambil masih membawa buket bunga yang ia taruh diatas pangkuannya.

"Cukup lama..." Sebastian sempat berpikir, mengingat berapa lama ia dan pemuda dengan iris gold itu berteman.

"Kami teman dari kecil" jelas Claude sambil menyeruput cappucino pesanannya. Pemuda itu tampak tenang seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan" Ciel tersenyum, membuat Sebastian -sedikit- merona melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

Ah, Sebastian ingat! Senyum itu... senyum yang ia lihat saat terakhir kali melihat ibunya. Sebelum akhirnya wanita itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan ayahnya untuk selamanya...

-Flashback-

Seorang wanita berambut hitam legam sedang berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak pucat, dan tubuhnya terlihat kurus. Banyak alat-alat kedokteran, seperti alat bantu nafas, infus, dan sebagainya, terpasang pada tubuh kurus wanita itu. Sudah lama wanita itu mengidap leukimia. Sudah bertahun-tahun penyakit ganas itu menggerogoti tubuhnya, dan selama itu juga wanita itu tidak pernah menemani sang putra seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Ibu..." tampak sosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur berukuran king size tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Sebastian? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" wanita itu tersenyum tipis kearah putranya.

"Ujian matematika hari ini aku mendapat nilai sempurna..." kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan dengan bersemangat, justru tampak lemah. Anak laki-laki itu sangat mencemaskan ibunya.

"Bagus..." wanita itu berkata dengan suara parau dengan disertai senyum tulus. Senyum yang tidak pernah seorang pun perlihatkan padanya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri.

Selama ini Sebastian selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang sebagai putra tunggal dari keluarga Michaelis, pemilik saham terbesar sekaligus salah satu kekuarga terkaya di inggris. Walaupun ia hidup dalam kemewahan, semua yang ia inginkan selalu terpenuhi, bahkan tidak sedikit anak sebayanya yang mau berteman dengannya, Sebastian selalu merasa kesepian. Ia memang pintar, mulai dari akademis maupun olahraga, atau bisa dibilang Sebastian itu keturunan genius. Tapi selama ia tumbuh, yang menemaninya hanya ibunya. Yaitu sosok wanita yang lembut, dengan rambut hitam yang diwariskan kepada Sebastian.

Dan sekarang? Ibunya justru sakit. Bukan sakit yang ringan lagi, tapi bisa dibilang penyakit yabg cukup ganas.

Selama ini, ia tidak menyangka jika dibalik senyum lembut sang ibu menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dipendam. Wanita itu tidak ingin putranya tau, dan pada saat usia Sebastian hampir menginjak 10 tahun, wanita itu harus dirawat inap dirumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengusap air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mata Sebastian. Membuat kedua manik bagaikan batu ruby itu berkaca-kaca, menampakan sosok wanita yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. "Kau itu anak laki-laki, jadi jangan menangis..." ibunya tersenyum lagi, walaupun Sebastian tau jika wanita itu pasti membutuhkan cukup tenaga untuk tersenyum seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak ingin kehilangan ibu..." Isakan Sebastian pecah.

"Ibu tidak akan kemana-mana, ingatlah itu" jeda sementara, "Lagipula putra ibu yang tampan ini tidak boleh menangis, nanti tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu" walaupun pada keadaan seperti ini, Ibunya masih saja bersaha menghibur anaknya itu.

"Janji?"

"Janji"

Dan beberapa hari setelah janji antara ibu dan anak tersebut, Sebastian dengan memakai tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu, berdiri disamping sang ayah.

Hening

Hanya terdapat isakan dari beberapa tamu yang merasa kehilangan orang yang paling dicintai mereka.

Benar, ibu Sebastian telah terbaring dengan damai didalam sebuah peti kayu eboni yang ditutupi oleh kaca bening. Menampakkan sosok wanita dgan kulit pucat, terbaring kaku dengan mengenakan gaun putih berenda. Rambut hitam itu tampak tersisir rapi, dan tergerai indah. Menutupi bahu pucat yang terekspos, yang dibatasi dengan renda gaun tersebut.

Kedua manik crimson telah berkaca-kaca, berisap untuk meneteskan air mata tapi berusaha ditahan oleh Sebastian. Walaupun ia sangat sedih, bahkan lebih dari itu, Sebastian berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ia masih ingat dengan perkataan sang ibu, yang mengatakan padanya agar ia menjadi laki-laki yang tegar. Ia tidak boleh cengeng seperti anak gadis.

Walaupun ia tidak bisa bersama ibunya seperti dulu, tapi Sebastian yakin jika ibunya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji?

Dan kedua iris crimson itu menatap kearah batu nisan milik ibunya.

Para tamu yang melayat, perlahan-lahan pergi. Sampai akhirnya suasana menjadi sepi, hanya ada Sebastian dan ayahnya. Kedua iris ruby itu menatap kosong kearah batu nisan, seakan jiwa yang dirindukannya tidak disini lagi. Yang di kubur disini hanyalah raganya, sementara Sebastian yakin jika jiwa ibunya telah kembali ke surga.

"Ayo kita pulang"

-End of flashback-

Dering ponsel milik Claude menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Ciel dan Sebastian sempat menatap Claude, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu beranjak menuju keluar dari cafe. Mungkin pembicaraan pribadi, pikir Ciel. Sementara Sebastian berpikir, apa itu ayahnya?

Setelah Claude meninggalkan keduanya untuk mengangkat telpon, suasana menjadi hening. Entah kenapa, Ciel tidak berani menatap sosok raven itu. Berulang kali kedua manik mereka bertemu, membuat Ciel yang berdebar mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Claude?" tanya Sebastian masih menatap Ciel dengan kedua manik crimsonnya.

"Umm... mungkin sejak ia pindah disini?" Ciel tampak berpikir, mengumpulkan memori saat ia bertemu dengan Claude pertama kali. "Ya, saat itu aku tidak sengaja terkena bola yang ia lempar" jelas Ciel lagi, sementara tanpa Ciel sadari, pemilik crimson itu menatapnya tidak suka.

"Oh" hanya itu komentar Sebastian.

"Sebastian juga teman kecil Claude kan?" Ciel tampak tersenyum, membuat kedua sapphire itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang begitu lembut.

"Orang tua kami adalah rekan bisnis, dan kami juga sering bertemu saat pesta" Ciel tampak menyimak dengan baik.

Ah, seandainya gadis itu tau jika wajahnya sangat manis saat ini.

"Maaf jika kalian menunggu lama" Claude tiba-tiba muncul setelah berbicara di telepon, lali mereka pun menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore ini.

Keesokan harinya, entah kenapa, pemuda raven pemilik orb ruby ini tampak bersemangat -jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang ia jalani dengan sikap tidak mau pedulinya.

"Sarapan hari ini adalah mint salad dengan roti perancis yang dipanggang dengan bawang serta oregano" jelas sang kepala pelayan -alias butler- keluarganya, Tanaka. Pria yang sudah menginjak usia lebih dari setengah abad itu adalah butler semenjak Sebastian masih kecil, dan bahkan Tanaka dipekerjakan dirumah ini oleh ibunya.

"Terimakasih," untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Sebastian Michaelis yang digambarkan sebagai pangeran yang dingin, egois, dan tak mau peduli pada siapapun, mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' pada orang lain. Walaupun sedikit terkejut pada awalnya, tapi butler tersebut tersenyum.

Mungkin ini perubahan yang baik bagi tuan muda, pikir pria tua itu.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Sebastian yang hanya memakai kemeja putih bngkit berdiri dari kursinya. Dibelakang pemuda itu, para pelayan membawa jas biru tua dengan logo London Academy Highschool yang terpasang.

Sekali lagi, Sebastian membuat butler dan para pelayannya saat pemuda itu memakai jas sekolahnya sendiri. Padahal, setaunya, tuan mudanya itu selalu memakai jasnya dengan bantuan para maidnya.

"Tuan muda?" salah satu pelayan tampak sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah laku tuan mudanya yang tidak biasa.

"Aku sudah cukup besar untuk bisa memakai sendiri" Sebastian menatap para pelayannya dengan menggunakan ekor matanya, membuat beberapa pelayan wanita itu merona melihat pesona tuan mudanya.

Dengan santainya, Sebastian meraih tas ransel hitamnya lalu ia meraih kunci mobilnya.

**Bip-Bip**

Suara alaram mobil Sebastian berbunyi saat pemuda itu menekan salah satu tombol pada kunci mobilnya.

Sebastian membuka pintu mobil porsche miliknya, lalu ia menyalakan mobil mewahnya itu.

Dengan cepat, Porche hitam Sebastian melesat menembus jalanan London yang sepi -karena banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk berjalan. Tanpa sengaja, saat Sebastian berhenti karena lampu merah, pemuda itu menatap sosok gadis kelabu dengan kursi rodanya. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh saja Sebastian sudah tau jika gadis itu adalah Ciel.

Setelah lampu merah berganti dengan lampu hijau, Sebastian segera memacu porche hitam miliknya, lalu ia menepi dan berhenti. Tanpa mempedulikan aksinya yang melanggar aturan, Sebastian membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Ciel" panggil Sebastian membuat gadis itu berhenti memutar roda pada kursi rodanya.

Segera, Sebastian keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Ciel. "Selamat pagi" sapanya dengan senyum mengembang pada bibir tipisnya, membuat wajahnya yang -sudah- tampan jadi bertambah tampan. Oh, beruntunglah Ciel karena tidak bertemu fans Sebastian. Bisa-bisa gadis itu akan tambah di bully jika sampai fansgirl Sebastian tau.

"Ah, Sebastian?" Ciel memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kebetulan aku lewat jalan ini, dan aku tidak sengaja melihatmu jadi aku memilih untuk menyapamu" Sebastian masih memasang senyum menawan miliknya.

Ciel masih menatapnya heran, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin imut.

Hening

Sebastian tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan, dan Ciel pun tidak meresponnya. Gadis itu justru menatap ke jalan raya yang masih sepi, karena saat ini cukup pagi.

"Kau mau kuantar?" tawar Sebastian akhirnya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok" Gadis itu tersenyum, berusaha menolak tawaran Sebastian secara lembut.

"Jarak ke sekolah masih jauh loh" sepertinya Sebastian tidak kehabisan akal. "Lagipula ini masih pagi, dan udara di London cukup dingin. Apalagi kau tidak memakai mantel?" ah, benar juga kata Sebastian. Musim semi di London cukup dingin.

"Tapi.." sebelum Ciel hendak menyangkal lagi, Sebastian menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style tanpa izin. Ciel yang tidak menyadari pergerakan cepat Sebastian, hanya membeku. Kedua orb bagaikan batu sapphire itu membulat, jantungnya berdebar saat ia rasakan tangan hangat Sebastian menyangga punggungnya.

Sang raven membuka pintu porchenya, lalu menaruh Ciel di satu-satunya kursi penumpang, yaitu disebelah kursi kemudi (mobil ini khusus 2 orang). Setelah menaruh Ciel, (emang barang? #plak) Sebastian melipat kursi roda Ciel lalu menaruhnya di bagasi belakang.

"Nah Selesai" Sebastian masuk ke kursi kemudi, dan ia menatap Ciel heran.

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Ciel yang diam membeku, bagaikan tersambar petir di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa?" suara bariton Sebastian memecah keheningan, membuat gadis kelabu itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Um.. aku tadi belum menyetujui ajakanmu" Ciel tampak sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya.

Sebastian tersenyum, melihat wajah Ciel yang imut jika sedang kesal seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi jika aku tidak memaksamu, pasti kita sudah berjam-jam disana menunggu jawabanmu" kalimat akhirnya disertai dengan nada menggoda dari Sebastian.

"..." Ciel menatap jalanan di sampingnya, tidak ingin menatap sosok raven disebelahnya.

Sementara itu, kedua permata ruby Sebastian menatap gadis disampingnya lalu menatap jalan didepannya. Entah sejak kapan, sepertinya Sebastian mengurangi keceptannya. Mobil sportnya terasa lebih lamban dari sebelumnya. Entah karena ia takut Ciel tidak biasa dengan Sebastian yang ngebut, atau ia ingin lebih lama dengan gadis surai kelabu tersebut?

"Terimakasih..." gumam Ciel tidak menoleh kearah Sebastian.

Sebastian yang mendengar suara lembut Ciel, otomatis langsung menoleh. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang.

Samar-samar Sebastian melihat semburat merah muda pada pipi Ciel, membuat pria pemilik crimson itu tersenyum. Ini merupakan pemandangan yang paling indah, menurut Sebastian.

Tidak terasa, mereka akhirnya sampai ke sekolah -padahal Sebastian masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Ciel lebih banyak lagi dan pria itu ingin lebih dekat dengan Ciel.

Dengan segera, Sebastian keluar dari mobil porsche nya, dan membuka bagasi belakang mobilnya -tanpa mempedulikan para gadis-gadis yang menatapnya terpesona. Dengan cekatan Sebastian membuka kursi roda Ciel yang di lipat, lalu menggendong Ciel dan menaruh gadis itu diatas kursi rodanya. Pemandangan itu membuat para fansgirl Sebastian menatap tajam kearah Ciel, sementara gadis kelabu itu hanya blushing. Rasanya Ciel benar-benar malu saat Sebastian menggendong dirinya didepan semua orang.

"T-terimakasih..."Ciel bergumam dengan wajah menunduk, malu. "Aku harus ke kelas! Sampai jumpa" Ciel segera menuju ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Sebastian yang berdiri terpaku menatap kepergian gadis dengan kursi roda tersebut.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ciel harus rela mendapat tatapan tajam dari gadis-gadis dikelasnya karena adegan barusan. Yah, walaupun tidak semua gadis yang melihat kejadian itu, tapi bukankah berita dapat menyebar dengan cepat? Lagipula, sepertinya Sebastian itu terkenal di sekolah ini.

"Oi Ciel" Ciel merasa bulu tengkuknya meremang saat mendengar suara beberapa gadis-gadis didepanya. Gadis-gadis itu menatap Ciel dengan angkuh, sambil berkacak pinggang. "Beraninya kau digendong oleh Sebastian!" seru gadis itu emosi. Ciel yang tidak tau apa-apa, hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, "t-tapi..." sebelum Ciel sempat membela diri, gadis-gadis itu mencengkram kursi rodanya. Dan Ciel mendapat firasat buruk.

Gadis-gadis yang terdiri dari Paula, Angela dan Hannah itupun memukul pipi Ciel dan memberikan bekas luka lebam pada pipinya.

"Kau tidak pantas dengan Sebastian" desis gadis berkulit tan dengan rambut keperakan. Disampingnya, gadis berambut coklat menimpali, "Hannah itu tunangan Sebastian! Jadi jangan pernah merebut Sebastian dari Hannah!" Ciel tampak sedikit terkejut. 'Tunangan' katanya?

"Sudah cukup kau mendekati senior Claude, dan sekarang kau mau dekat dengan Sebastian?! Oh gosh, kau memang gadis lumpuh tak tau diri" Angela menimpali.

Mereka bertiga, Angela, Paula dan Hannah adalah gadis populer disekolah ini. Mereka juga lah yang sering membully Ciel.

Lalu ketiga gadis cantik itu menendang kursi roda Ciel hingga gadis kelabu itu tersungkur ke lantai. Tanpa sadar, bulir air mata menghiasi kedua azure miliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ciel merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan ketiga gadis tersebut. Selama ini, Ciel hanya diam saat Ciel dibully, tapi sekarang tidak.

"Kalian lemah... beraninya melawan gadis lumpuh sepertiku yang miskin..." Ciel bergumam dengan nada tertahan. "Lihat saja jika aku lebih kaya dari kalian suatu saat nanti" dan saat itu juga Ciel mendapat tamparan keras dari Hannah. Gadis yang terkenal sebagai princess of beauty ini akhirnya menampar wajah Ciel dengan mulusnya. Dan alhasil, semua yang ada didalam koridor itu menatap kearah mereka. Walaupun banyak orang yang melihat, tapi mereka tidak berani untuk ikut campur. Yah, mungkin karena orangtua Hannah adalah pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini dan gadia itu adalah gadis terkaya di sekolah ini.

"Jangan bermimpi terus, atau kau tak akan bangun lagi" Hannah menatap dingin kearah Ciel.

Dan gadis itu hanya menangis dalam diam. Helai rambut kelabunya tampak acak-acakan akibat dipukul dan ditendang oleh ketiga gadis itu

Tapi sebelum ketiganya meninggalkan Ciel, langkah mereka terhenti saat pria dengan surai raven menghalangi jalan mereka. Tampak perubahan ketiga mimik gadis itu. Catatan lain: walaupun Hannah gadis terkaya, tapi kekayaannya tidak sebanyak Sebastian

"Hi Sebastian" sapa kedua gadis yang berdiri dibelakang Hannah sambil tersenyum kikuk, sementara Sebastian menatapnya datar. "Umm.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Walaupun kau itu kakak kelasku, tapi jangan lupa tentang pertunangan kita ya" Hannah terlihat lebih tenang dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Kita belum resmi bertunangan, jadi jangan mengumbar itu semua didepan semua orang" Desis Sebastian dengan nada dingin. "Lagipula, jika ayahku tau kau suka membully murid lain disekolah ini, aku yakin ia akan mengeluarkanmu dan akan kujamin pertunangan kita dibatalkan" Sebastian berbisik didekat telinga Hannah.

"K-kau..." tanpa mempedulikan Hannah yang terbakar oleh emosi, Sebastian berjalan melewati gadis bersurai perak dan menghampiri Ciel.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada lembut, tapi tangannya segera di tepis oleh Ciel. Dapat Sebastian rasakan pundak gadis itu naik turun, dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Aku bisa sendiri..." Ciel berusaha meraih kursi rodanya, dan berdiri. Tapi sayangnya, kakinya tak cukup kuat untuk menyangga tubuh gadis itu, dan ia hampir terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya jika gadis itu tidak ditahan oleh Sebastian.

"Kau masih bilang bisa sendiri?" pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi tatapan datar Ciel membuat senyumnya sirnah.

"Aku mau ke kelas" Ciel segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke kelas. Entah apa yabg dirasakan Ciel saat ini. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara marah, sedih, kecewa(?)

Dan Sebastian hanya berdiri terpaku, menatap kursi roda Ciel yang semakin lama semakin jauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik koridor lain.

Ciel hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa pandangannya menjadi sendu, dan cahaya yang biasanya terpancar dari kedua azure itu, mendadak hilang seketika. Alois lah yang pertama kali menyadari hal tersebut. Lagipula, berita tentang Ciel, Hannah, dan Sebastian sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah ini dengan mudahnya.

"Hei Ciel" Alois berbisik, agar guru yang sedang mengajar didepan tidak tau.

Ciel yang mendengar bisikan itu segera menoleh kearah Alois yang duduk disamping bangkunya. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'apa?' pada Alois.

"Kau tak apa? Kau terlihat murung" bisik Alois dengan suara yang cukup pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Ciel.

Ciel hanya tersenyum seperti senyum yang selalu ia tunjukan selama ini. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya bosan" bisiknya lagi. Lalu gadis itu kembali menatap ke jendela luar, dan kembali merenungkan apa yang Hannah dan teman-temannya katakan.

'Kau tidak pantas dengan Sebastian'

'Hannah itu tunangan Sebastian! Jadi jangan pernah merebut Sebastian dari Hannah!'

'Jangan bermimpi terus, atau kau tak akan bangun lagi'

Semua kilas balik tentang apa yang ketiga gadis itu omongkan pada Ciel ada benarnya juga. Ia memang lumpuh, dan ia miskin. Dan, yang paling membuat hatinya sakit saat ia mendengar bahwa Sebastian telah bertunangan dengan Hannah. Lalu kenapa pria itu masih mendekati Ciel padahal ia memiliki -calon- tunangan yang sempurna?

Ciel tidak bisa jalan, Hannah bisa. Ciel hanya gadis penjual bunga, sementara Hannah adalah anak orang kaya. Kedua orang tua Hannah adalah bangsawan, sedangkan orangtua Ciel? Ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana rupa kedua orangtuanya.

Ciel hanyalah gadis biasa, bahkan kondisi tubuhnya tidak sempurna.

Entah kenapa, rasanya Ciel sangat sedih. Kalau boleh meminta, Ciel akan memilih untuk lahir sempurna dan hidup dalam kemewahan. Siapa juga yang mau hidup seperti ini?

Sebuah suara bel istirahat membuyarkan lamunan Ciel.

"Apa ini karena senior Michaelis?" Ciel terkejut. Michaelis? Siapa itu? Tapi sepertinya ia pernah dengar nama itu.

"Michaelis?" untuk kedua kalinya, Ciel memasang wajah bertanya.

"Ah, kau dekat dengan orangnya tapi malah tidak tau jika ia adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga Michaelis" ujar Alois atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang berseru.

"Oh, yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah datar sambil membawa kotak bekalnya.

"iya! Dia itu pemilik sekolah ini! Dan, ia kabarnya, keluarganya dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan" Alois sedikit berbisik, sungguh persis seperti ibu-ibu yang hobinya gossip.

"Sudah ya, aku mau makan. Nanti saja bahas tentang Michaelis atau aplah itu" Ciel meninggalkan Alois yang cengo.

"Hei Ciel!" panggil Alois, "Kafetaria kan disebelah kanan" Alois menunjuk koridor yang disana terdapat ruangan besar dengan banyak meja dan counter makanan.

Ciel menggeleng, "Tidak, aku ingin sendirian" Ciel tersenyum lembut, membuat Alois berhenti memegang pundak Ciel dan menatap punggung ringkih Ciel yang tertutup oleh kursi roda.

Ya, walaupun pura-pura tak peduli akan status Sebastian, tapi nyatanya gadis kelabu yanv duduk diatas kursi rodanya ini terus memikirkan yang sahabatnya tadi katakan. Sungguh, rasanya sakit mengingat perbedaan status mereka yang sangat jauh. Sebastian yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah ini, dan keluarganya bahkan memiliki hubungan dengan ratu inggris, berbeda jauh dengan Ciel. Mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit. Apakah Ciel pantas suka pada pria itu?

Tunggu... Suka?!

Tanpa terasa, Ciel telah berada didalam rumah kaca. Didalamnya terdapat tanah luas yang ditanami oleh berbagai bunga, bahkan bunga kesukaan Ciel pun ada disini.

Oh iya, Ciel sebenarnya diangkat sebagai pengurus bunga yang ada didalam rumah kaca ini. Untuk itu, setiap beberapa hari sekali gadis ini mengunjungi rumah kaca yang selalu sepi. Padahal awalnya rumah kaca ini dibuat agar siswa dan siswi disini lebih dekat dengan alam, tapi nyatanya? Kebanyakan dari mereka malas merawat bunga-bunga disini. Sampai akhirnya, Ciel lah yang merawat bunga disini hingga tumbuh subur. Menurut gadis kelabu itu, disini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding kelas atau bagian sekolah yang lain. Ciel juga akan kesini jika ia butuh penghuburan, seperti saat ini misalnya.

Ciel menyentuh mawar merah terang, seperti darah segar. Mawar ini... bunga favorinya dan Sebastian pernah memberi buket mawar ini.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mengalir pelan menuruni pipi Ciel yang bagaikan porselin itu. Ciel hanya menangis dalam diam. Tapi walaupun begitu, nafasnya tidak teratur. Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti sebuah pedang menancap tepat pada jantungnya.

Seandainya ia bisa jalan...

Seandainya ia masih punya orangtua...

Apa semua akan jadi seperti ini?

Kau hanya perlu berharap, Ciel. Tapi sampai kapan ia berharap terus seperti ini?

Walaupun selama ini ia berusaha tegar, nyatanya hatinya tidak setegar yang ia perlihatkan. Hatinya begitu lembut, bagaikan gelas yang mudah remuk. Begitulah penggambarannya.

"Hei, jangan menangis disini" pintu rumah kaca itu terbuka, menampakan sosok Sebastian -orang yang paling ia rindukan dan paling tidak ingin ia temui.

"Kau..." Ciel ternganga, " kenapa kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya Ciel dengan sedikit tertekan karena tangisannya tadi.

Dari raut wajah Sebastian, pria itu tidak menampakan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Gadis pirang itu yang memberitahuku" Sebastian menghela nafas, "Maaf..." dan sekali lagi, sikap Sebastian membuat Ciel semakin terpojok.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah -sok- tegarnya.

"Gara-gara aku... kau jadi di bully oleh Hannah dan teman-temannya" Sebastian memberikan setangkai bunga mawar -yang dengan susah payah ia petik sebelum ia datang menemui Ciel. "Aku tau, kau suka mawar merah... aku juga tau, tanpa perlu kuberi, kau sudah punya banyak di toko bungamu" Sebastian memberi jeda sejenak, "Tapi biarlah mawar ini menjadi mawar yang aling spesial untukmu dari sekian juta mawar merah yang ada di dunia ini" Entah kenapa, wajah Sebastian tampak terluka.

"Terimakasih..." Ciel menerima dengan poni kelabu yang ia biarkan menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah muda pada wajahnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi," Sebastian berjalan mendekat lalu berjongkok didepan kursi roda Ciel. Gadis itu terkejut saat sang raven menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya.

Ciel dapat merasa kehangatan tangan Sebastian yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Jangan pernah tersenyum jika kau sedih" Sebastian mengusap pipi Ciel, membuat wajah Ciel semakin memanas. "Senyum mu itu aneh tau" Sang raven tersenyum tipis, lalu perlahan-lahan wajah Sebastian mendekat kearah Ciel. Mengurangi jarak diantara mereka, hinga kedua bibir itu bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ciuman pertama Ciel, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ini memang yang pertama, tapi Sebastian dan -diam-diam- Ciel mengharapkan ini bukan yang terakhir.

Ciuman itu lembut, berbeda dengan ciuman penuh nafsu yang ada didalam film +18, ciuman itu dilakukan ataa dasar perasaan diantara kedua insan yang saling mencintai. Ciuman itu bukan nafsu, melainkan penggambaran perasaan keduanya.

Dan dengan lembut, Sebastian melepas percumbuhan mereka didalam rumah kaca tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Sebastian setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, suasana bukannya bertambah baik, tapi justru semakin kacau. Ciel yang awalnya hanya mendapat peringatan dari ketiga gadis yang selalu membully nya, justru pernah sampai di kunci di gudang sekolah.

Beruntung, disana ada Sebastian. Pemuda itu selalu menjadi penolong Ciel, tapi juga menjadi mala petaka bagi Ciel. Jika pemuda itu tidak mencium Ciel saat tempo hari, ia tak akan seperti ini. Hannah dan kedua sahaatnya tidak akan membully Ciel lagi, dan mereka akan menjalankan hari-hari sekolah dengan tenang.

Bukan hanya itu, Hannah juga sering memukul gadis kelabu itu. Bahkan pukulan Hannah serasa seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi Ciel, dan wanita itu mengancam Ciel untuk tidak bilang pada Sebastian.

Dan kejadian itu terus berlangsung seperti saat ini.

Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, Angela menendang kursi roda Ciel hingga gadis itu tersungkur di tanah.

Saat itu sekolah telah sepi, dan Ciel disana karena ia ada piket tambahan hari ini, jadi ia pulang agak telat. Dan tidak beruntungnya, gerombolan Hannah datang dan membully nya lagi. Entah ini yang ke berapa kalinya, tapi Ciel masih berusaha bertahan. Semua ini ia lakukan demi Sebastian.

"Hei kau! Beraninya kau mencium Sebastian!" Paula menginjak pergelangan tangan Ciel, membuat tangan mungil tersebut dipenuhi oleh luka.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau masih kuat kami bully seperti ini, Ciel?" Hannah menjambak rambut kelabu Ciel, memaksa kedua sapphire itu menatap Hannah.

"K-kau... memang c-cantik... t-tapi hatimu b-busuk s-seperti iblis!" Ciel menatap tajam, dan itu membuatnya harus merasakan rasa sakit lagi saat Hannah menampar wajahnya.

"Jika kau berani berkata pada Sebastian," jeda sejenak "Bukan hanya kau yang akan merasakan akibatnya, tapi juga toko bungamu dan nenek bodohmu itu!" Ancaman Hannah berhasil membuat Ciel terkejut.

"T-tidak! J-jangan bawa bawa nenek!" gadis itu meronta, walapun badanya terasa perih dan sakit akibat apa yang dilakukan ketiga gadis ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan nenekmu, asalkan kau mau membuat Sebastian menjauh darimu" bisik Hannah didekat telinga Ciel.

Ciel menatap setangkai mawar merah yang diberikan Sebastian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dalam ingatannya, Ciel masih ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Sebastian saat itu.

'Aku tau, kau suka mawar merah... aku juga tau, tanpa perlu kuberi, kau sudah punya banyak di toko bungamu'

'Tapi biarlah mawar ini menjadi mawar yang aling spesial untukmu dari sekian juta mawar merah yang ada di dunia ini'

Semua memori yang terimpan didalam otak Ciel itu bagaikan mimpi dibanding dengan kenyataan. Walaupun Sebastian sering mengatakan perasaannya setelah kejadian itu, tapi rasanya semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Ciel merasa jika Sebastian itu terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai. Ia hanya gadis lumpuh dan hanya cucu seorang penjual bunga, sedangkan Sebastian? Dia tampan, pintar, berkarisma, disegani, dan semua tentang Sebastian itu sempurna. Bahkn, Ciel baru tau jika pemuda itu mendapat biaya siswa untuk sekolah di Perancis sebelum ia pindah ke Inggris.

Yah, saat melihat Sebastian, Ciel merasa lebih mirip seperti pelayan dibanding 'teman'. Seorang Sebastian, yang sempurna, tidak mungkin teman seorang gadis miskin dan cacat sepertinya. Jangankan pacar, untuk jadi teman pun rasanya tak pantas. Dan yabg paling membuat Ciel tidak bisa bertahan lagi, bahwa besok, ia harus membuat Sebastian membencinya atau setidaknya ia menjaga jarak dari Sebastian.

Tapi apakah ia bisa?

Apakah ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Sebastian?

Dan mari kita saksikan besok...

Ciel tampak lesu seperti hari-hari biasanya. Entah kenapa, setelah kejadian di rumah kaca itu, Ciel tampak lebih lesu. Atau lebih tepatnya ia semakin tertekan oleh ketiga gadis yang tidak bosan-bosan membullynya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hannah, Paula dn Angela?

Ciek dapat merasakan tatapan menuntut dari Hannah sekilas, lalu gadis itu duduk dibangkunya. Dibelakangnya, Paula dan Angela mengikuti Hannah duduk di bangku sebelah kanan dan kiri Hannah.

Dan pelajaran yang membosankan ini pun dimulai.

Seharian ini, hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, Ciel sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Hei Ciel, kau tak enak badan? kau tak membawa bekal hari ini? Bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" cerocos Alois membuat Ciel agak jengah. Alois yang dasarnya cerewet, entah kenapa ia tambah cerewet saja.

"Tolong diam" Ciel tampak cetus dan tatapan dinginnya membuat Alois bungkam seribu bahasa.

Ciel, gadis yang biasanya ramah dan murah senyum, entah kenapa berubah drastis seperti ini. Entah hantu apa yang merasuki Ciel dan membuat gadis kelabu itu berubah drastis.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bicara kasar padamu" perkataan Ciel selanjutnya membuat Alois menghela nafas lega.

"Tak apa, mungkin kau memang butuh sendiri" Alois tersenyum.

-skip time-

Bel pulang telah berbunyi.

Ciel tengah sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya, sementara Alois menunggu gadia kelabu itu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku tak apa, kau pulanglah duluan" Ciel tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau punya janji dengan senior Michaelis, aku pulang dulu" Alois tersenyum cerah, tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu Ciel.

Dan Ciel pun sendiri didalam kelas.

Entah kenapa, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Dan hal itu membuat Ciel tak bisa tenang, bahkan ia jadi berubah drastis. Apa ini karena Sebastian?

Sudah 15 menit semenjak kelas bubar, tapi Ciel masih belum beranjak. Tatapannya kosong, menatap ke papan tulis yang sekarang sudah bersih.

"Hei" suara itu, suara Sebastian.

Ciel menoleh dan menatap pemuda raven dengan jas biru tua dan sweater hitam -berbeda dari murid lain, Sebastian bebas mengenakan seragam dengan model apapun walaupun tanpa memakai kemeja. Sebastian tersenyum sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Aku memberi ini untukmu" Sebastian tersenyum, "Yah, kupikir bunga yang waktu itu pasti sudah layu" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak ada waktu, Sebastian" Ciel segera kembali berkemas, lalu menggerakan roda kursinya meninggalkan kelas. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sebastian mencegah Ciel.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu, heran. Tidak biasanya Ciel jadi dingin seperti ini. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Sejujurnya..." Ciel tampak sedikit ragu, "jujur saja! Aku sangat terganggu!" tubuh Ciel bergetar. Wajahnya tertunduk, "Kau tau? Saat aku berdekatan denganmu, aku merasa tidak pantas..." jeda sejenak "Dan itu sangat menggangguku!" Ciel memberontak saat Sebastian berusaha menenangkan gadis kelabu tersebut.

"Hei Ciel, kenapa kau berubah begini?" Sebastian berusaha memeluk gadis kelabu tersebut, tapi Ciel tetap memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ciel masih berteriak. Ciel terus meronta hingga Sebastian melepas pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sekali lagi pemuda raven itu bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi!" seru Ciel membuat Sebastian hanya bungkam.

"Aku membencimu!" Ciel beranjak pergo, meninggalkan sang raven sendiri didalam kelas.

Keesokan harinya, baik Sebastian, Alois, Claude, dan bahkan ketiga gadis yabg selalu membully Ciel tidak menemukan gadis kelabu itu lagi. Mereka semua dibuat bingung saat mendengar berita dari pihak sekolah, bahwa gadis itu keluar dari sekolah. Bahkan toko bunga milik nenek Ciel juga tutup, dan rumah Ciel juga kosong.

Sebastian hanya menatap kelangit biru -satu-satunya mengingatkannya pada Ciel- "Aku merindukanmu..." ia memutar setangkai bunga mawar merah -bunga favorite Ciel.

.

.

.

Fin(?)

Akhirnya~

Gimana? kepanjangan? Hehehehe#plak

Ok, RnR pls


End file.
